Glassy Shards
by Only1Ghost
Summary: Broken. Incomplete. Shattered. That's how I feel everyday. But I also feel happy. I don't remember much about myself except for my name and some other things but I'm slowly getting my memories back. I wonder what will happen to me here...


**AN: Hello readers this is my first Houseki no Kuni or Land of The Lustrous story. I was inspired to make this from other fanfics.**

 **Say your thoughts in your reviews and if you don't like then don't read. Now please enjoy**.

* * *

 _Blue._

That's all I could see.

 _Water_.

A liquid that has no shape.

 _Waves_.

The currents coming and returning back into the sea, or ocean, repeatedly touch  
the bottom of my feet and retreat in an endless loop.

 _Crunch_.

My fingers slowly come together to make a fist. The tiny rocks known as sand mold within my palm.

 _Light._

The light of the round white object known as the moon reflects itself on the surface of the blue abyss. How long have I been sitting here? I don't know how many minutes... hours... no. Days have gone by since my awakening on this beautiful beach.

 _Be...a...c...h_

* * *

 _"RUN!"_

 _"This has to be a bad dream."_

 _"Just how many times is this gonna happen!?"_

 _People are yelling. Running in the opposite direction of what's coming. Something that we seen before but weren't prepared for._

 _"#$*%# COME ON!"_

 _I hear someone else yell. My body is shaken and being assaulted but it doesn't faze me._

 _It came closer._

 _And closer_

 _AND CLOSER_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Blue._

* * *

My body spasms.

 _What was that?_

I have no control.

My fingers twitch, my jaw repeatedly tightens and loosens, my eyes dart everywhere.

 _SKREEEEE_!

Was that my voice? I've never made a noise like that.

 _Splash!_

The sudden wetness on my face brings my body to a halt.

 _Huh?_

But before it was-oh I moved towards the water. I didn't move, something is horribly wrong. I've never had to deal with something like that ever before. My body felt strange. I slowly dragged myself back to where I sat moments before, but as I clawed my way I couldn't really feel the sand in between my fingers. No I do feel it but not like before, now it's like my sense of touch has been numbed.

 _Just breathe in, breathe o-_

I pause. I can't breathe. No air is entering my body. I use my hands to push myself up on my knees and place one on my chest. Nothing. No rise or descent. But then how am I alive? I need to breathe don't I? Actually... have I been breathing these past few days? Of course I was. There's no possible way to hold your breathe for over days. Right?

I think yes but I also say no. I felt no cold air enter my nose and leave after. My hand goes back to the sand. So I can't breathe but I'm not dying from lack of oxygen.

I stand.

 _OOMPH_

And fall back down. I face planted into the sand.

I try again.

 _OOMPH_

Same results. I ready myself.

 _HAH!_

And push.

* * *

They had no idea how to approach this being ahead of them. They came when they heard that bloodcurdling scream. Was it a Lunarian? No it wasn't. They never made a sound like that. Either way, they rushed towards the source, each step left a sign of thier presence on the ground behind them. It only took a minute before they saw something moving and slowed down to a stop.

"What the?"

At first they didn't make a move. They stayed away from its line of sight, waiting, observing this... thing in front of them. But. As they watched the mysterious being act, the thought of it being a threat lessened and fell into...

 _OOMPH_

It being a complete idiot. How it rose and fell from the sand. They couldn't help but think of a certain gem in comparison.

 _'That's enough.'_

They walk foward, to the unknown one laying in the sand.

* * *

 **AN: I know, short first chapter. It came to me all of a sudden so the chapters onward will be over 1k or 2k words for sure. Please review so I can hear your opinions and I'm thinking of doing little omakes at the end of some chapters for fun so give me a scenario if you want it.**


End file.
